


More Than Enough

by merlypops



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Character, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Reunions, SPOILERS FOR STAR TREK BEYOND, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, this hurt my heart to write because i love them so much oh wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been strong for so long, Aru,” Ben said and his eyes were kind. “Let me be strong for you now. You’ve earnt it.”</p><p>
  <b>Hikaru is reunited with his husband and their daughter. Feelings ensue.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see Star Trek Beyond the other night and it was absolutely amazing!!! I loved it so much!  
> The dynamic between Sulu and his family seemed really interesting to me, and I loved the idea of it - thus, this fic was born.  
> I hope you guys will like it!

_Yorktown is safe._

That was all Hikaru could think, over and over. The crew had saved the Starbase and Hikaru’s family were safe, along with millions of other innocent souls.

They were _safe_.

Nothing else mattered.

*

The seemingly endless protocols every crewmember had to go through in order to officially set foot on _Starbase Yorktown_ made sense to Hikaru but that didn’t mean they sat well with him. He hadn’t been able to contact his husband Ben – his communicator had been taken from him back on Altamid and the communicators on the _Franklin_ were fried – and Hikaru was praying that his little family were safe; that they hadn’t got caught up in the rubble or Krall’s ship or – or –

“Hikaru,” Pavel Chekov said and his voice was soft beneath the low rumble of the crowd in the plaza. “I see them.”

Hikaru’s dark eyes followed Pavel’s pointed finger and the relieved sound that tore out of the helmsman was almost a sob as he covered his smiling mouth with one shaky hand.

“Thank god,” Hikaru murmured, taking in the familiar shy slope of his husband’s shoulders and the dark chocolate brown of Demora’s soft hair, clipped back with a little purple bow Hikaru’s mother had fashioned on their last visit there.

His relief was palpable and the tears burnt in his eyes as Pavel gave him a fond look, pulling his best friend into a hug.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Pavel said and, for the first time since the mission had begun, Hikaru believed him.

*

They were waiting for him beside the fountain; Ben resting wearily on the stone bench and Demora cushioned on his lap as he rocked her gently. She was two weeks away from her fifth birthday and, as Hikaru weaved carefully towards them through the crowd of people reuniting around him, his heart ached with love in his chest.

Ben looked exhausted, his face pale and strained with worry although he was doing an admirable job of hiding this from their little girl. For the first time, Hikaru realised that perhaps Ben had been just as afraid as him. Perhaps Ben had thought _Hikaru_ was lost too.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Hikaru said when he was close enough, injecting as much cheer into his voice as was physically possible. He never wanted to see that haunted look in his husband’s beautiful eyes again.

Demora’s face lit up like a beacon when she saw him, almost vibrating on the spot with excitement, and Hikaru’s heart swelled with love.

“Aru,” Ben said softly, his eyes so warm that Hikaru felt as though he were melting into them. “You’re here.”

“Daddy!” Demora squealed, finally finding her voice as she beamed at him toothlessly, scrambling down from Ben’s arms and hurrying towards Hikaru with dimples creasing her cheeks. “Daddy, you came back!”

She flung herself into Hikaru’s arms and he spun her around in a little circle, making her scream wildly with delight. Ben’s expression was soft when Hikaru pulled their little girl into a hug, burying his face in the comforting flowery smell of her hair. She giggled softly, fisting the torn golden material of his shirt in her tiny hand.

“I’ll always come back for you two, princess,” the helmsman promised, his voice thick where the tears were threatening to choke him. “I promise you that, Demora- _chan_.”

Her smile was so wide that her face crinkled at the familiar term and Hikaru tried to smile but the exhaustion and the fear that he’d been trying so hard to suppress were rising now, and Ben’s expression was knowing as he gently encouraged Demora to give him some space.

“We’re all safe, Aru,” Ben murmured, winding his arm securely around his husband’s waist as he pressed a soft kiss to the helmsman’s cheek. “Everything is fine.”

Demora gave Hikaru’s shaking hand a reassuring squeeze, brushing her lips over his knuckles.

“Ben,” Hikaru managed, his voice thick with love and pain.

No honorifics. No pet names. No terms of endearment.

He was just Ben and that was more than enough for Hikaru. More than enough for _both_ of them.

Ben kept his arm firmly around Hikaru’s waist and the helmsman let his head fall to rest in the warm curve of his husband’s neck as they headed towards the apartment Ben and Demora had been staying in. Beside them, their daughter began to skip along, singing softly to herself.

“You’ve been strong for so long, Aru,” Ben said and his eyes were kind. “Let me be strong for you now. You’ve earnt it.”

Ben pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and Hikaru’s shoulders slumped with tired relief as he drew away unwillingly. Ben's smile was soft and knowing as he tangled their fingers carefully between them.

“Let’s go home, Aru,” Ben said. "We've been waiting for you."

“We drew you pictures!” Demora piped up excitedly.

“Then lead the way, Demora- _chan_ ,” Hikaru said with a smile. He raised their entwined hands and pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s knuckles. “My Ben.”

“Daddy said my first drawing was the best,” Demora said knowledgeably, nodding her head so fiercely that her little bow went skewwhiff. “We drew you in your spaceship.”

Hikaru felt a pang as he thought of what had become of the _Enterprise_ and many of its crew but, gazing into the loving faces of his wonderful family, Hikaru smiled.

There would be a time for grieving later but right now he would be happy.

Hikaru didn’t think he could cope without his family.

Luckily, he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
